prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasity Taylor
Chasity Ann Taylor is an American professional wrestling ring announcer, manager, wrestler and current show host for SHINE Wrestling. Early life and professional wrestling career start At age 12, Chasity first became involved in professional wrestling by starting as a ring announcer. She did not officially announce in the ring until the age of 13. Later, after discovering the Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic promotion, she and her father approached wrestler Jeff Rudd also known as Gemini Kid and Danny Wenkel with an idea of starting their own wrestling promotion. This led to the creation of the Carolina promotion Traditional Carolina Wrestling. Chasity would multi-task, balancing holding a job, attending college and managing TCW. While doing all of this, Chasity trained with CWF. After finishing her training she made her official debut in the SHIMMER Women Athletes promotion. During May 2014, Taylor had the honor of being part of a WWE experience when she appeared as a member of Adam Rose's Rosebuds, along with indy wrestler Tessa Blanchard. Taylor also had the opportunity to meet her wrestling favorites backstage, including Stephanie McMahon and John Cena. Taylor also competed in a WWE tryout match against Tessa Blanchard. Independent circuit (2013-present) On July 26, 2013, Taylor wrestled at PWS BLOW Event #5 & #6, where she teamed with and John Silver in mixed tag team match to defeated Amber O'Neal and Craig Steele. During 2014, Taylor wrestled in Vicious Outcast Wrestling at VOW Vixens Mayhem on May 3 in a Vixens Queen of the Ring Tournament, Quarter Final won by her opponent Samantha Starr. On June 28, Taylor wrestled and lost to Tessa Blanchard at PWX No Time Off. On August 3, during Night #2 of the Mid-Atlantic Wrestling Legends Fanfest Tour, Taylor wrestled a singles match won by recurring opponent Tessa Blanchard. On August 22 at PWF Revenge, Taylor wrestled Katie Taylor to a draw at the end of a ten-minute time limit singles match. Both Taylors met again on September 21 at PWF Shinya Hashimoto Memorial Legacy Cup, in a match won by Chasity. On October 4 at AIW Girls Night Out 13 & 14, Taylor wrestled two matches, winning her first match against Angel Dust, before losing her second match to Blanchard. At PWF Passion Runs Deep held on October 19, Taylor wrestled and lost to Katie Taylor. Taylor returned to in-ring action on April 23, 2015 at CWF Mid-Atlantic Rising Generation League, winning a match against Delilah Blue. Two months later at Queens Of Combat 5, Taylor wrestled Heather Owens in match that ended in a double count-out. At Queens Of Combat 6, Taylor teamed with Solo Darling and Amy Love in defeating Roni Nicole, Miss Diss Lexia & Heather Owens in a six-woman tag team match. Her most recent match was on October 3, 2015 at AIW Girls Night Out 16, in a match won by Leva Bates. Personal life Taylor currently works as a waitress in Wilmington, North Carolina at a diner called Texas Roadhouse. She is currently attending the University of North Carolina. In wrestling Championships and accomplishments External links * Chastity Taylor on CageMatch.net * Chasity Taylor account on Twitter * Chasity Taylor Profile on Wrestling Data.com Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Ring Announcers Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Living people Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni